


Touch me not

by Purpleiny



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleiny/pseuds/Purpleiny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Touch me not

Seated in my desk, I organize my notes.

Those who's out of my place should remain that way.

People screeching to enter my area, only to be shoved aside without me doing so.

Forever I remain isolated.

I must be their guide; that's what he set for me.

Those people must see me as what I'm not.

Hiding beneath the mask, I pretend to plug my earphone to life.

They are wishpering about him,

the chairman's son,

not Gakushuu, the lonely boy their age.

Not that I would admit that,

I know my pride too well,

just like my tears that's about to fall,

like my constant hope and prayer.

There's no way I'm lying.

He lied enough, so I shouldn't add to his sins,

Though inside I know,

That I am trying to convince myself,

That I don't feel alone.

Because they'll think it's not him,

They'll think of me as a poor thing,

And that will be shameful for my pride.

"I bet they hate you."

Not at all. I just like to be alone.

That's what I said anyways.

Because if I don't pretend I do, I'm already broken.

I am inside the circle of the crowd,  
then why do I feel so out of place?  
I don't belong, I don't want to, cause it's cool to look alone, right?

"Let me into your group" is something that I wouldn't say even if you rip his lips open, because I don't want to envy them, I just want a heart that won't break, please?

Surrounded by people, they like him more than they like me. Why? Because he is the perfect chairman son, and I'm a nobody.

Rumours they said about him is not true, because I am the one posing him, come on, come on, you can just try and be one with the one that people love.

O God I just have one wish, 

please give me a heart that won't break.

Because-, because I cannot stand the loneliness in my heart, when they stare at him like that.

-


End file.
